Computerized searching is commonly used for searching through electronic files or searching of the World Wide Web. Searching can be performed using key words supplied by a user that is requesting a search. Upon receiving the key words for the search, a computer can perform a search for matching electronic files.
The results of the search are typically presented as a list of electronic files that include the keyword that has been searched. The electronic files in the list can be referred to as matching electronic files. The ordering of the matching electronic files within the list can be random, alphabetical, or by attribute (e.g., date, size, popularity or user rating). The results of the search are the same regardless of the user initiating the search.
Mobile computing devices are typically dependent upon network availability to access network-based resources (e.g., electronic files on the World Wide Web) or to communicate with other remote computing devices. Many users rely on constant network access to be able to communicate with other computing devices. With wireless networks, network access can be unavailable at certain locations or when there is an excess amount of network congestion. Network unavailability can frustrate users because the mobile computing devices have substantially curtailed capabilities when network access is unavailable.
Thus, there is a need for improved techniques to operate a computing device, such as a mobile computing device, so that search and/or network access capabilities are enhanced.